No Logic
by Exile Wrath
Summary: "Dame-Tsuna", normal 15 year old girl with dreams to graduate highschool quietly and become a voice actress or singer. But she jinxed herself the day that she went to the rooftop to practice her song and caught the eye of the most popular people at Namimori High. And now what's this about Godfather Reborn training her to become a Mafia Donna? Allfem!27, contains some OCs.
1. This is NO LOGIC

**Exile:...What's wrong with all these goddamned plotbunnies? Can't I get a rest? I mean, I don't even own KHR!**

_Thoughts_

Script

Normal

**Tsuna - 15**  
**Reborn - 21**  
**Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin - 9, 5, 5**  
**Yamamoto - 15**  
**Hibari- 16**  
**Mukuro - 15  
****Gokudera - 15**  
**Chrome - 15  
**

**Pairings: Allfem!27. Yes, including R27, 1827, 6927, 5927, 8027, 10027, heck, there's even G27 in there...**

**Songs used this chapter: _No Logic_ - Composer: OneRoom, Vocals: Luka Megurine; English interpretation: Exile Wrath. If you don't know it, look up "No Logic Luka" on Youtube ^_^ brilliant song. Look it up even if you don't know Vocaloid. And hey! I bothered to make the English lyrics singable with the actual song~**

* * *

No Logic

"Tsunayuki," a cold voice called out, "Here's your script for today." The brunette girl looked up from the floor, only to see several pages of paper thrust in front of her. "You have ten minutes to get in character."

"Hai, Hitoride-sensei," she replied, taking the pages and starting to read through the script. Her voice lessons teacher grunted in approval and turned back to the recording station. Sawada Tsunayuki focused on the words than she had to remember today.

The 15 year old went to Namimori Middle School, and was commonly known as "Dame-Tsuna". In all honesty, she was clumsy and was on the useless side of academics. She knew it. But that didn't necessarily give others the right to call her no good.

At the moment though, she was far from no good. Voice acting and singing were the two things that she loved in life, other than her family. At the moment, she was in Hitoride-sensei's home, preparing for her weekly voice lessons. Her mom didn't know about it, her siblings didn't know about it, and there were only two people in the world other than her that knew of her attending vocal lessons, Hitoride Ryuukei and Cao Cai Sen, her teachers.

"Ten minutes," Cao-sensei declared. Tsuna stood up reluctantly, staring at her script one last time before straightening up and walking into the recording room with a strong stride. She stood in front of the microphone and put on her headphones. "Begin!"

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Tsuna said in a prayerful voice, "Dear God, I pray that you protect my miserable little insignificant existence today. Please allow me to walk out of here with my sanity intact, no new wounds, and my clothes still decent. Amen." With that, she cleared her throat, continuing on with her monologue from the script she had been given.

Today, she was voicing a psychologist that was friends with a Mafia Don and was visiting his mansion to meet her new clients. Tsuna personally liked the character of the psychologist, because she had a good dose of sarcasm and a lot of common sense. The story itself was funny and a bit eye-opening.

Near the end, her voice shifted a bit, sounding more mature, "Computer cords are good weapons. Ever been whacked with one? They make great garrotes, too. And by the way..." here Tsuna hesitated and screamed out, "I'm not suicidal enough to stay and fiiiiight!" There the script ended, and Tsuna looked up from the paper to see her instructors falling over with laughter.

Hitoride-sensei began clapping with a smile on her face. "Good job today! And the last line made me imagine her actually running from Kudera's grenades!" Cao-sensei wasn't clapping, but there was the tiniest hint of a smile on his usually stoic face. Tsuna smiled back and dashed out of the recording room and to the area where her teachers were.

"So what should I work on?" she inquired once Hitoride-sensei had quit laughing. Cai-san simply gave her a CD, which no doubt contained her recording just now.

"You definitely need improvement on talking in a masculine voice," Ryuukei-san commented. "I want you to go home today and listen to yourself. Tomorrow we'll be singing." Tsuna's eyes brightened. "I knew you'd have that reaction. Here's the lyrics, and at the end of the disc should be the instrumental for your new song."

Tsuna abruptly hugged the woman. "Thank you, sensei!" then she hugged the man, "You too, Cao-sensei!" with that, she grabbed the other sheaf of paper which held the lyrics and dashed out the front door, not forgetting to snag the CD as well.

After the bright body of energy closed the door, the duo high-fived. "I seriously cannot wait to debut her to the voice acting industry."

* * *

When Tsuna reached her home, she smiled sadly, stuffing the lyrics into her bag and opening the front door. "I'm home!"

Immediately, she was greeted with a flying tackle from her younger siblings Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin. "Tsuna-nee! Where were you?" they chorused. At the sound of the commotion, Sawada Nana poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are, Tsu-chan!" her mother exclaimed. "The kids have been extra good today because they wanted to see you! Dinner will be in a half hour!" Nana disappeared into the kitchen once again and Tsuna smiled, hugging her siblings.

"So what's so special about today that you guys were extra-good?" she asked. The younger kids let go and started tugging her sleeves.

"Reborn-jii is here!" Tsuna's heart dropped into stomach. So her home tutor had finally arrived back from Italy to continue his torture of her. Well, she wouldn't say torture, but her godfather was definitely out to scare the life out of her.

"Oh...haha, I'll greet him later, okay? I have homework to do. You guys should play until dinner, okay?" she laughed nervously. But when the kids let go of her, she felt the cold metal of a gun on the back of her head. "Hi, Reborn."

"Dame-Tsuna, is that how you greet your godfather?" the Italian snapped. Tsuna rolled her eyes and turned around, hugging her godfather's waist.

"How long will you be here this time?"

"Don't try to slip out of the subject."

"What subject? I'm just greeting you!"

"What's this?" here a familar piece of paper was shoved in her face and she paled. "A 27 out of 100 on your Algebra test? Pathetic."

Tsuna just glowered at her fedora-wearing godfather, "Well excuse me for not being a genius and child prodigy like some people." Reborn cuffed her head. "Itai!"

He sighed, shaking his head, "Looks like I'll have to stay here and tutor you again."

"Nooooo! I hate you!"

"You know you love me."

"SAVE ME SOMEONE!"

* * *

At school the next day, Tsuna slumped across her desk tiredly, completely exhausted from sprinting to school and her training yesterday. _Reborn is a son of a glitch_, she grumbled in her head. The bell rung and Tsuna dug around in her backpack, looking for her homework from last night and pulling it out. At the same time, she glimpsed the CD and papers from yesterday, and promptly panicked.

"Shikes, the lyrics and the song...I forgot!" she muttered to herself in shock. Looking around the classroom, she noticed that no one was paying attention to her like usual and the teacher wasn't there yet. Quickly, she whipped out her CD player and ran her earbuds through her shirt and around her neck, putting one in her left ear so no one would notice it, then inserted the disc and skipped to the track with the instrumental. One last glance around the room, and she took out her lyrics and placed it next to her math homework.

The instrumental started playing, and Tsuna smiled as she read the lyrics. She would go to the rooftop at lunch to practice - no one ever hung out there, and she highly doubted that anyone important like the _Guardians_ would hear her.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) she completely jinxed herself.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was considered one of Nami-chuu's male idols. He was a baseball player and an honorary member of the kendo club, and in general the dream husband of many, many of his fangirls. Not that he really paid them any attention.

He was considered the best athlete of the school. Someone that couldn't fail when it came to sports. Someone who was always able to smile.

_His smile is fake._ Was what Tsunayuki noticed the first time she noticed him. Yamamoto had been laughing after a particularly hard baseball game, and Tsuna had merely been passing by. No, she did not have a crush on him. She was merely rather...observant, thanks to Hitoride-sensei and Cao-sensei. It wouldn't matter if she had a crush on him, either way. He probably knew about Dame-Tsuna, but he definitely didn't know Sawada Tsunayuki.

That all changed the fateful day that he and the other Guardians decided to meet on the rooftop during lunch to escape the fangirls.

Yamamoto was admittedly tired of smiling; of living up to the expectations people put on him. Whenever he missed a ball, people would gasp and start to fuss. He was tired of it. He was only human, after all.

"Ne, Hayato, let's eat lunch on the roof today," he suggested in the hallway during morning break to the silver-haired Italian that was one of his real friends.

"Quiet, baseball-idiot! Don't call me by my first name!" Yamamoto laughed as usual, just patting Gokudera's back. "Oi!"

"C'mon, I bet Mukuro and Hibari are going to be there too!"

"Fine, fine!"

* * *

Even though he was considered the frightening Head of the Disciplinary Committee, he still had fangirls. Oh joy. Hibari hated fangirls. No, he didn't hate them...he loathed them to the point that if he had no sense of morals whatsoever, he would gladly send them to the hospital. But no, there were no school rules against fangirling, so he had to content himself with doling out death glares left and right.

The only thing that contented him was the fact that his few other acquaintances were forced to deal with the same problem. "Hibari-samaaaa!"

But they were still annoying. "Shut up, herbivore," he snarled. The girl quieted down and scampered off, no doubt to go and fangirl with her other herbivorous irritating friends. Seriously...he never got a peaceful lunch.

Rounding a corner during his morning patrol, he started thinking to himself and emitting his standard killer aura to scare off the herbivores. Even though he was the most powerful person in Namimori, he was tired of the pressure that was put on him. Whenever an occasional crime occured, he was the one expected to find the criminal.

Truthfully, Hibari envied the fact that "normal" herbivores didn't have to do all _his_ duties.

They didn't have to deal with fangirls either.

Hibari sighed in his mind. He'd go to the roof for lunch today. No one but he and his acquaintances dared ever go up there.

* * *

"Kufufu...are you bothering my dear Chrome again?" Mukuro Rokudo inquired "politely", his mouth in an unholy grin. The girls that had been surrounding Chrome Dokuro backed off right away, squeaking in terror before fleeing. Many of them shot the violet-haired girl more nasty looks before following the others. With a sigh, Mukuro spread his arms and hugged his little sister comfortingly. "Are you okay? Did they do anything? Shall I teach them a lesso-"

"I'm fine, Nii-san," Chrome interjected before he could continue the questions and start talking about which torture methods to use. Mukuro shook his head resignedly.

"Fangirls," he muttered the word like a curse. Namimori High was good academically, but it was hell for anybody with as striking looks as he and "the Guardians", a name given to him and his acquaintances. He had no idea why they were dubbed that, and he had a strong feeling that he'd be perfectly fine not knowing. "Chrome, do you want to go home again?"

His little sister shook her head. "I'm fine, Nii-san. But...can we eat together on the roof today? The M.M. girl said something about finding me at lunch..." Mukuro's face darkened and he started imagining the gruesome ways he could make that accursed species called _Homo fangirlus_ go extinct. But he didn't need to go to jail again and make his dear Chrome sad, so he filed away the thoughts and nodded.

Chrome Dokuro was Mukuro Rokudo's youger twin sister, but she was in a grade lower than him because her frail health had caused her to miss an entire school year. In the meantime, Mukuro had gotten acquainted with the other three "Guardians" and thus, he had fangirls after him. When Chrome came to school, she was seen as a nuisance to Mukuro, leading to people bullying her. You'd think that they'd try to get on her good side instead, but no, Namimori High fangirls were vindictive and downright cruel. At least Mukuro didn't have to worry about anyone betraying Chrome's friendship.

* * *

The moment the lunch bell rang, Tsuna bolted from the classroom, sprinting through the hallways before anyone, especially the Head Prefect, could see her. She reached the door to the roof as people started filing out of their classrooms, took one last look around, and then exited the building, slamming the door behind her and putting some books in front of the door to prevent anyone from walking in while she was practicing.

Tsuna loved her new song. It sang everything that she felt on her shoulders, and she truly felt that God would hear her cry. She took out a pair of white speakers that had been smuggled in her bag and plugged them into the outlet and her CD player, turning it to medium volume so she could hear it and no passerbys would. Going to the edge of the roof, she heard the music start playing as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and sang, completely and utterly unaware of her surroundings. All that mattered now was the music and her voice. She was singing in her masculine voice in order to practice like Hitoride-sensei told her.

_Isn't it fine to just know enough?_

_Isn't it fine even when it's rough?_

_Why not take some risk now and then?_

_Don't lead a boring life until the end!_

Hibari was the first to reach the roof when the bell rang. However, when he turned the knob and pushed, the door refused to budge open. Scowling, he raised a tonfa to strike, but right then Mukuro and his twin appeared. "Oya? Don't tell me that you're losing to a door?" Hibari then turned to whack the insolent pineapple, but then the laughing idiot and the bomb-herbivore showed up too, wondering what the commotion was.

"The door isn't opening. It's unlocked and I was about to knock it open until this pineapple had to show up," he snarled. Yamamoto just laughed and asked,

"Why do you think it's blocked?" the group froze and Chrome was the first to break the silence.

"Someone's singing," she commented quietly, "It's really nice."

With that, wanting to please his sister and get onto the roof as fast as possible to get away from any fangirls, Mukuro pulled out his collapsible trident and forced the door open.

They went up right as the second half of the first verse started.

_Shouldn't you take a break when you're tired?_

_Should you take a rest once in a while?_

_The things that we are living for,_

_Do you really enjoy doing them all?_

None of them recognized the singer. In fact, it was only the fact that the person was wearing a skirt that they figured that she was female. The speakers plugged next to the wall and situated next to the singer at the rails wear playing a straight instrumental, and Mukuro could tell it was an orginal song. But still, they were on their guard in case the person was a fangirl just trying to impress them.

But for some reason, the song struck their hearts.

_Isn't this basically good enough?_

_Isn't it okay to a little to mess up?_

_"To do our duty," yeah, I heard you._

_"We were born to do it," Is that really true?_

Hibari stiffened slightly. He had always been told that it was his duty to do this, to do that...but were they really his only?

Yamamoto's usual smile dropped off. He was always told that he was the one that would change the outcome of the game. But those people were wrong. It was supposed to be a team effort, _isn't that true?_

_Since there's no way for me to live perfectly ._

_Everyone wants me to live in a perfect way so,_

_I can be awkward, so being awkward I'll stay!_

Gokudera felt his heart beat faster. He had never heard a song that somehow was able to say everything that he wanted to scream at people. Just because he dressed like a punk didn't mean he was a delinquent. Just because he was an illegitimate child in the eyes of the Mafia didn't mean he was worthless. Just because he was who he was didn't mean that he had to be what other people wanted him to be.

Chrome felt a single tear go down her cheek. She wanted to know the lyrics now, so she could sing it someday and maybe let her parents understand. With her frail body, she was always compared to her older brother and disdained by their parents. She didn't want to have to do everything they told her to. As long as she had her brother, life would be perfect for her.

_Kami-sama, can you hear this song I'm singing to you?_

_Even if you can't it's not really you I'm singing for!_

_I want to live happily_

_Cry and laugh aloud as I please._

_I only want to be able to live freely _

_Someday everyone will regret the things that they've done_

_And we can't change it no matter what we do._

_I don't want to do some of the things I'm doing but now,_

_I will change those problems myself._

Mukuro stared at the singer with slight respect. The song described how he and everyone felt: forced, pressured, and wishing for freedom. He want- no, envied the singer. To be able to come up to the roof and sing aloud without care.

Tsuna didn't hear any of them, continuing her song. She loved it; loved how much the lyrics flowed with her and how the words from the song felt so freeing. The acoustic instrumental helped, too.

_Isn't it okay to just know enough?_

_There's no reason to make your life rough!_

_I'm aware that you're being a fake._

_Your smile is falser than a liar's make._

Yamamoto's smile slipped off as it was replaced with a look of astonishment. Why was it that this song so true? he was tired of smiling to please people. But now, a genuine smile popped on his face. This person was interesting, and she was obviously not a fangirl just trying to impress them. Her straight posture, closed eyes, and calm aura full of obliviousness said so.

Gokudera's standard scowl dropped away as he stared at the ground, his mind thinking frantically. It was clearly obvious that the girl was singing for herself rather than an audience, but it puzzled his theoretical mind. Why would someone just come up here and sing at lunch randomly? He glanced at he speakers and the CD player and then realized: they were singing for the sake of practicing, just for the sake of singing for themselves.

_Taking things one at a time,_

_thinking about what you want to do with life,_

_Getting 100% all the time_

_if anyone can do that, are they really living "life"?_

Tsuna paused for a moment, waiting for her cue from the music. When it came, she smiled brightly before singing. Truly, she saw that this song named "No Logic" was full of logic.

_Since there's no way for me to live perfectly ._

_Everyone wants me to live in a perfect way so,_

_I'm imperfect, but this is just perfect for me!_

Everyone froze, waiting for the chorus. Chrome stepped forward a little bit, thinking _I want to sing too._

_Kami-sama, can you hear this song I'm singing to you?_

_Regardless of what you want for me to live by,_

_Right now I want to laugh,_

_And soon I will want to cry, _

_In the end, the conclusion is always NO LOGIC_

_In this universal dream of ours,_

_No matter what, the world will someday surely end,_

_But when it's time for my life to end,_

_We will consider stopping, and that's fine!_

At that moment, the other five students on the roof felt several emotions: envy, respect, and love.

Envy because they were unable to be free to sing like this and not "ruin" what they had.

Respect because the singer was able to do it without caring about their reputation.

And Love because the voice that was singing those words to the sky resounded with their own hearts.

Tsuna stepped away from the fence a bit, closing her eyes and turning around, still oblivious and caught up in the song. The group hesitated, but then she walked along the fence to her speakers and sang as she picked them up,

_Choose to do all the things that you want_

_And don't do the things you don't need,_

_hey everyone, that's a pointless way of thinking, ne?_

* * *

Tsuna smiled to herself as she opened her eyes and shut off the speakers. Hitoride-sensei and Cao-sensei were fantastic people to give her a song like this. "God, I hope you heard that song!" she giggled to herself quietly, picking up her items and stuffing them in her bookbag.

"If God didn't hear it, we definitely did," a male voice laughed from behind her.

The girl jerked around, eyes growing wide in terror as she saw the five most known people in Namimori High in the Middle of the roof and dangerously close to where she had been standing to sing. "HIIIE! Wha...Wha...how long were you people standing there?!" she shrieked in embarrassment, a healthy red blush crawling up her face.

The only girl in the group blinked a violet eye innocently before running to Tsuna and _glomping _her. Chrome Dokuro. Glomping. Dame-Tsuna. "Thank you for that song..." Chrome whispered in her shoulder. Tsuna paled. "It was lovely, but we didn't get to hear the first verse. What is the name of it?"

Tsuna detached herself rapidly from Chrome, backing up against the fence, bookbag in hand. "Uh...you guys heard the whole thing?" she squeaked, white as a sheet. The expressions on the Guardians' faces was enough for her to figure out that they did. "It's _No Logic_! B-But this makes no sense! Where did you guys come from?!" she cried.

"Kufufu, so _No Logic_ is the name of the song?" the one with his hair spiked up in the back asked, walking towards Tsuna and grabbing her chin. "You know, you have a lovely voice. What is your name?" Tsuna's eyes grew wider and as Mukuro was suddenly jerked backwards by the three other boys, Tsuna's mind clicked that she should escape _right now _before she screwed herself over.

So she did the best thing she could thing she could of and, well, jumped off the roof and down four stories of Nami High, landing on the ground below with a roll. For once, she was grateful that Godfather Reborn had taught her how to survive falling from extreme heights.

"What the..." Gokudera gaped. "Holy shit," with that, everyone rushed to the fence, only to see one mysterious singer running away from the building.

The baseball player next to him turned to Hibari. "Hey, you memorized all the student records, right? Who was that?" he asked cheerfully.

The prefect looked at him coldly. "Sawada Tsunayuki, age 15, class 1-A. Commonly referred to as Dame-Tsuna by other herbivores due to bad grades. I was the first one here." To a normal person, the last line would seem utterly random and unnecessary. However, the others knew it as Hibari's way of saying, "I saw her first. _She's mine_."

Yamamoto laughed, "1-A? Oh, then she's in my class!" Correct interpretation: "I'm closer to her than you."

"Tch. In case you were too stupid to notice, Baseball-Idiot, she sits right next to me," the half-Italian scowled, glaring at the prefect while saying it. Hibari just smirked and and started walking off, having won the silent exchange they had just had. That was Gokudera's way of saying, "Fuck off, guys. She's _mine_."

Mukuro was the last to add in his two cents. "Kufufu, well I'm the first one to actually _touch_ her," the others bristled at this, "And the only one that tried talking to her. _Mine_." Chrome giggled slightly to herself. Seeing her brother possessive like this was rather out-of-character and amusing.

At the sound of her laughter, the boys all turned towards her as if daring to say something. Shrugging, "I want to be her friend. She's not like the other girls and...that song made me really happy." In a quieter voice, she added, "I don't think that anyone should call her Dame-Tsuna."

All the boys knew that Chrome had summed up their feelings with those simple sentences. In was true. That song, that voice, those lyrics...they conveyed everything they wanted to say. Just listening to her singing _No Logic _had been enough for them to feel completely calm and relaxed.

Everyone felt three similar feelings towards Tsunayuki: Envy, Respect, and Love.

Envy because they couldn't express the feelings that the song had sang for them without risking losing what reputations they had.

Respect because evidently Tsuna did not care about what other people thought of her, allowing her to come up here and sing aloud and express herself.

And Love because Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Hibari wanted to hear that voice and that song for themselves and, in the males' case, monopolize that voice so only they could hear it's true beauty.

In short, one brunette had just acquired a group of fanboys in love with her.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna called out as she stepped through the doorway of her home five hours later. She was feeling elated, as she had just come back from her vocal lessons and recorded _No Logic. _Her teachers had applauded her and given her three more songs for next week, so Tsuna was extremely eager to practice them. One was called "5150", the second one was "Twitter"_, _and the third was was named "Magenta". The only damper to her day though, was the fact that the most known people of Nami-High had caught her singing.

If word spread that "Dame-Tsuna" sang for apparently no reason, she'd be ridiculed and teased even more. Fangirls of the Guardians would probably go after her blood! Tsuna shuddered. And Rokudo-san had actually _touched her. Her_, Dame-Tsuna. And his sister had glomped her, too. But even though she hadn't heard or seen any negative results the rest of the school hours (minus the incessant staring from Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san), she was still wary. Also, Hibari-san was probably going to punish her for bringing electronics to school...

The sound of a gun's safety clicking forced her out of her thoughts. "Hello there, idiot pupil," Reborn said lazily, sitting on the couch in front of an inactive TV. "Maman went out to buy groceries and she took the kids with her. Where were you?"

Tsuna gulped. She had managed to keep her voice lessons secret from her godfather for the past few years, but only because he had never asked. And she knew that he knew that she was a horrible liar. Before she could stutter out a reply though, he pointed to the chair next to him. "Sit down," he commanded. Obediently, Tsunayuki dropped her bookbag and went to he chair.

"Hai, Reborn?" she asked, praying that he didn't ask any more about her afterschool activities.

"Do you know what my job is?" he asked. The question took her by surprise and she shook her head. "Of course you don't. I'm a hitman, and my true line of work in assassination. I'm in the Mafia."

The girl's mouth went dry. So that definitely explained Reborn's gun stash and his abilities. Also, her gut instinct told her he wasn't lying. "Why are you telling me this?" her voice quavered.

"I came back because my employer, the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, has sent me orders to tutor you to become a proper Mafia Donna. You see, dear goddaughter, you are first in line to become the Vongola Decima," Reborn explained. Tsuna blinked.

Hitoride-sensei and Cao-sensei would have been proud at how loud she managed to scream in surprise. _All I wanted to do is graduate quietly and become a voice actress! _She bemoaned to herself.

"Do I have no choice?" she asked the hitman. He shrugged.

"I'm here to tutor you. And tutor you I will. You'll be the best Mafia Boss of this generation," he declared.

"But doesn't the Ninth have any children or anything!?" her voice was getting highter, mostly due to anxiety.

Her face paled and she promptly regretted asking as Reborn flipped out three photos in front of her. "They're all dead. The eldest was killed in a gunfight, the second was drowned and no one has foound his remains yet, and the third was reduced to a pile of bones."

"B-But why me?! I mean...why not Ieyatsu-nii?" she said desperately. "He's older than me and...he's better at a lot of things..."

"He's going to succeed your father's job as External Advisor. So don't worry, even if you do mess up, your dear Nii-san will be there to tell me so I can whip you into shape," Reborn stated sadistically. "Also, your I put some books in your room for you to study."

"...Kami-sama...But if you're a hitman, why are you tutoring me?"

"I'm the number one hitman in the world. I'll teach you to become the one and only Vongola Decima..." Reborn stood up and put his hand on her head. "And your training starts today."

"Nooooo! I hate you!"

"You know you love me."

"SAVE ME SOMEONE!"

* * *

**So. Yeah. Did you like it? Enjoy it? Laugh? **

**Basically, in this universe, Reborn is an Arcobaleno but the baby-forms aren't part of the curse. Tsuna is a girl and takes voice-acting lessons under the tutelage of a pair of cousins. Mukuro and Chrome are siblings that were not experimented on by the Estraneo, and live with their parents, but Mukuro still has his Six Paths of Reincarnation. **

**Hibari, Mukuro, Yamamoto, and Gokudera are civil acquaintances. They get along...decently. Gokudera is taking a break from the Mafia, and Yamamoto has been taught kendo by his father, not Shigure Souen Style yet.**

**Hitoride Ryuukei and Cao Cai Sen are cousins, female and male respectively, and they are giving voice lessons to Tsuna for a reason unknown. They're my OCs.**

* * *

**EDIT: Okay...When I woke up at 11:30 this morning...I found 125 emails from FFNET about _this _story. I spazzed out then when I read the reviews, I got stabbed by knives of guilt. The problem is that I have at least 5 other fics that are still unfinished, and I want to at least finish one before starting another. So I will update this fic and contnue it as a multi-chapter, but don't count on regular updates. Although I already started typing the second chapter for No Logic...so I will post a second chap maybe around next week. Just...don't get your hopes up for frequent updates :/**

**Bonus: 5150, Twitter, and Magenta are all actual songs. If you PM me the name of guy who produced those songs and the singer of two of them, then I'll send you the part of chapter two that I already typed up. Here's a tiny preview.**

* * *

5150

When Tsunayuki woke up the the next morning, she looked around her room, despair filling her as she looked at the piles of books on her desk. All of them were either textbooks, books on the Mafia, or books having to do with being a good Mafia Don. "I want to be a voice actress though..." she whispered to the empty bedroom. Today was Saturday, so she didn't have school and had been hoping to hole up in her room to do her homework and work on the songs that her teachers had given her, as well as look at the script. Maybe she could drop by Hitoride-sensei and Cao-sense's house later to escape Reborn...

At that moment, her bedroom door flew open and Tsuna was pinned to the bed by a familiar teen with golden hair and blue eyes. "Tsunayuki! My dear sister is so adorable!" And with that, Sawada Ieyatsu Giotto licked his younger sister's cheek like cat.

Tsuna shot up from her bed, sending Giotto flying into the wall. Reborn's training sure had its uses. "Baka-nii! Don't come in so suddenly! And stop licking me; you're not a cat!" The other pouted, then grinned widely and leapt back up in an attempt to pin his sister again. "I don't want to spar in the morning!"

"But I just got back from Italy with dad~" he whined, "I haven't seen my adorable little sister for three months..." he pounced on the bed, next to Tsuna, and flopped lazily on the pillow next to her.

Tsuna gave him _the look. _"Giotto-nii, can't you at least wait for me to change and get out of my room first?" she begged, rubbing her eyes.

"Fine..." her older brother complained, going into the hallway. Tsuna kicked the door closed behind him, and grinned as she heard the sounds of Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin scuffling with Giotto for "bothering Tsuna-nee".

Ieyatsu, or Giotto as he preferred to be called, was her older brother by a year. He had somehow inherited dad's recessive Italian genes, so some people frequently remarked that he looked like one his his ancesters, Giotto Vongola. His name was technically Ieyatsu, but ever since dad had told him about great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Giotto, Ieyatsu had taken up that name. He was annoying, but Tsuna still loved her brother. But that didn't mean she couldn't whack him for entering her room in the morning.

Looking around at the empty room, Tsuna smiled brightly, thinking of a way to escape Reborn and everyone for the day. She quickly changed into her favorite orange "27" hoodie and some cargo shorts, then picked up her papers for her voice acting, plugged in her IPod and earbuds, then vaulted out the window into the tree next to her room. Unfortunately, her clumsiness caught her foot on the windowsill, leading her to crashing down on the ground. "Itai!" she shrieked, rubbing her head.

"Tsk, tsk, Dame-Tsuna. Mafia Donnas should be able to escape without attracting attention or getting hurt," her accursed hitman godfather stated, leaning against the tree and looking down in amusement. Tsuna paled just as he asked, "So, where were you trying to go?"

"Anywhere but here!" she cried before running away. A green rope fell around her and she was yanked back, landing on Reborn's chest. "Why? I wanted to enjoy my Saturday..."

"Enjoy it with your family."

"SAVE MEEEEEE."


	2. God Complex

**So hey! If you didn't yet, you might want to reread chapter 1, because there's a bunch of edits and a note at the bottom. I don't own.**

**Also, from henceforth, I will be using the word "seiyuu" instead of "voice actor/actress". It's easier to type. Furthermore, singing is part of a seiyuu's career (y'know, they do sing those awesome character songs) whereas in plain voice acting, it is not. "Voice acting lessons" will just be "lessons". **

**Pairings focused on this chapter: G27, 1827, R27, 10027**

**Songs used this chapter: "God Complex" Lyrics: Exile Wrath. "God Complex" is completely mine, so finding it on YouTube would be for naught . I'm sorry. And for more detail on the song, check out my LiveJournal! It's exile-wrath . livejournal . com**

* * *

God Complex

When Tsunayuki woke up the the next morning, she looked around her room, despair filling her as she looked at the piles of books on her desk. All of them were either textbooks, books on the Mafia, or books having to do with being a good Mafia Don. "I want to be a voice actress though..." she whispered to the empty bedroom. Today was Saturday, so she didn't have school and had been hoping to hole up in her room to do her homework and work on the songs that her teachers had given her, as well as look at the script. Maybe she could drop by Hitoride-sensei and Cao-sensei's house later to escape Reborn...

At that moment, her bedroom door flew open and Tsuna was pinned to the bed by a familiar teen with golden hair and blue eyes. "Tsunayuki! My dear sister is so adorable!" And with that, Sawada Ieyatsu Giotto licked his younger sister's cheek like cat.

Tsuna shot up from her bed, sending Giotto flying into the wall. Reborn's training sure had its uses. "Baka-nii! Don't come in so suddenly! And stop licking me; you're not a cat!" The other pouted, then grinned widely and leapt back up in an attempt to pin his sister again. "I don't want to spar in the morning!"

"But I just got back from Italy with dad~" he whined, "I haven't seen my adorable little sister for three months..." he pounced on the bed, next to Tsuna, and flopped lazily on the pillow next to her.

Tsuna gave him _the look. _"Giotto-nii, can't you at least wait for me to change and get out of my room first?" she begged, rubbing her eyes.

"Fine..." her older brother complained, going into the hallway. Tsuna kicked the door closed behind him, and smiled a bit as she heard the sounds of Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin scuffling with Giotto for "bothering Tsuna-nee".

Ieyatsu, or Giotto as he preferred to be called, was her older brother by a year. He had somehow inherited dad's recessive Italian genes, so some people frequently remarked that he looked like one of his ancesters, Giotto Vongola. His name was technically Ieyatsu, but ever since dad had told him about great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Giotto, Ieyatsu had taken up that name. He was annoying, but Tsuna still loved her brother. But that didn't mean she couldn't whack him for entering her room in the morning.

Looking around at the empty room, Tsuna smiled brightly, thinking of a way to escape Reborn and everyone for the day. She quickly changed into her favorite orange "27" hoodie and some cargo shorts, then picked up her papers for her voice acting, plugged in her IPod and earbuds, then vaulted out the window into the tree next to her room. Unfortunately, her clumsiness caught her foot on the windowsill, leading her to crashing down on the ground. "Itai!" she shrieked, rubbing her head.

"Tsk, tsk, Dame-Tsuna. Mafia Donnas should be able to escape without attracting attention or getting hurt," her accursed hitman godfather stated, leaning against the tree and looking down in amusement. Tsuna paled just as he asked, "So, where were you trying to go?"

"Anywhere but here!" she cried before running away. A green rope fell around her and she was yanked back, landing on Reborn's chest. "Why? I wanted to enjoy my Saturday..."

"Enjoy it with your family."

"SAVE MEEEEEE."

It seemed that God had heard her this time, as Giotto had tumbled out of the house right away and tackled Reborn with a flying leap whilst yelling, "Get your hands off my adorable little sister, pedophile Reborn!" The hitman was taken completely by surprise, releasing Tsunayuki as his hands flew up to block Giotto. Tsuna took that chance to start fleeing, ignoring the threats that the two were shouting at each other. She scaled the brick fence quickly with practiced ease and began sprinting towards her teachers' home, praying that Giotto would be able to apprehend Reborn long enough for her to get there safely without having to worry about dodging Leon-bullets.

Rounding a corner, she saw stars as she literally ran into someone, her papers flying everywhere as she fell backwards and her head hitting the cement. "Itai-tai!" she whimpered, kneeling up and cradling her head. "I'm sorry!" she added as she shook her head to clear off the dizziness and started scrambling for her precious lyrics and script. A hand gathered up some and handed them to her and she bowed without looking at the person. "Thank you and sorry!"

"Hn. Is this another song?" the person asked in amusement. Tsuna's head shot up as she locked eyes with Hibari. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she started backstepping.

"I-I'm really sorry, Hibari-san!" she exclaimed, "I-I'm s-sort of in a rush right now, and I wasn't looking where I was going!" looking around nervously, Tsuna went pale as she spotted her dear overprotecctive Giotto-nii fly into the street before flipping and exchanging blows with one irate godfather again. "Thank you for helping me! Bye!" before she could run around him, the prefect's hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist. "Eh?"

"Herbivore," he began, voice laced with slight amusement - Tsuna shook her head, she was probably imagining it - ,"Electronics are not allowed on campus." Tsuna's eyes went impossibly wide as she faced Hibari once again, bowing apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Pleasedon'tbitemetodeath!" she rambled.

Hibari blinked twice before tearing his eyes away from the singing-herbivore. "However, I have already caught you breaking the school rules once. As punishment..." Tsuna flinched, expecting his signature catchphrase. But instead of a tonfa-whack, "You are only allowed to sing in school during lunch at the rooftop." Tsuna tilted her head to the side, mind spinning with confusion.

"Wait...HUH?!" was all that came out of her mouth.

"You heard me. I expect you to report to the roof at lunch on Monday," he replied before confidently striding away to continue his patrol of his precious Namimori, leaving a dumbfounded brunette behind.

"...What...the...?"

The mood was ruined as a crash echoed off somewhere to her right, in the direction of the house, and Tsuna decided to rush to her haven before Reborn finished beating up Giotto-nii and came after her next.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tsuna stood in front of the Hitoride house, panting heavily from sprinting three-fourths a mile to get here. After a few seconds of recovering, she raised a hand and knocked at the wood. Moments later, the door was opened by Hitoride-sensei. "Tsunayuki? What are you doing here?"

"Demon...godfather...Reborn..." she wheezed. The woman snickered a bit, remembering everything that her student had informed her about Reborn. "I wanted to spend a Saturday in peace, but no, he wanted me to stay at home and suffer and slave away at those horrible textbooks!"

Rei stared at her student, nonplussed. "Okay? So you came here of all places?"

"I wanted to practice 5150 today!" Tsuna offered. "And maybe work a bit on my script, if it's okay with you two." Hitoride-sensei shrugged and opened the door wider, allowing Tsuna to come into the house/recording studio.

Tsunayuki didn't know much about her seiyuu teachers. She did know that they were cousins and that Hitoride-san was a _ryouseirui+_ while Cao-sensei was a _multivoice^_. Both usually came off as stoic and rude on first impression, but that was mainly because the two claimed that "everyone is boring, and there's hardly anyone interesting around." Cao-sensei was Chinese as his name suggested, and she wasn't entirely sure about Hitoride-sensei's nationality because she knew that no parent would let their child have a name that meant "Exile that walks alone", so the woman must have coined it herself.

Hitoride-sensei was referred to as "Rei" by some people, and she was fairly tall and...masculine. For the record, Tsuna had seen Rei-sensei shirtless several times, but only because the crossdresser had her chest constantly under bandages and no sense of shame. As for the crossdressing part, all Tsuna knew about THAT was that it was part of their dubious past. She had short black hair usually in a small ponytail, black eyes, and wore black clothes every. single. day. Hitoride-sensei was the one responsible for writing the songlyrics and did most of the coaching for seiyuu lessons. She was loud and loved to run mind games with people, but also was extremely violent. Tsunayuki had seen enough of her spars with Cài to attest to that.

Cao-sensei on the other hand, was rather quiet unless he was singing or bragging. He was slightly taller than his cousin, standing around 6'3'', and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He usually was seen plodding around the house in his white pajamas or in jeans and a wrinkled dress shirt. The Chinese man was the one that took charge of Tsuna's singing lessons, and he worked on the instrumentals for the songs. His voice though, was just _weird,_ with his ability to talk and sing in several different voices. He was a walking one-man chorus with his abilities to sing like a woman and change his tone, pitch, and strain* in order to sound like completely different people. Tsuna found it weird why he wasn't teaching her voice acting instead, but Rei-sensei had explained that it was because Tsuna didn't have to skill to become a multivoice, and at the best could be a ryouseirui.

"Tsunayuki, did you hear me at all?" Hitoride-sensei's voice drew her attention.

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, Rei-sensei. I was thinking about something," Tsuna apologized right away. "What did you say?"

Rei facepalmed, "I said that a former student of ours is dropping by today for a visit. You've heard about the voice actor White Orchid, right?"

Tsuna nearly dropped her papers. "The White Orchid is coming here?!" she squealed like the fangirl she was. (But she wasn't a crazy fangirl that would stalk her idols. No way in hell.)

Rei winced at the high pitch, "Yeah. He's going to be staying in Namimori for a while to help us record Zero Project."

Zero Project. A series of songs and animated clips that told the story of a group of teenagers that led ordinary lives, but had incredibly high expectations on them. Zero Project began with the song "No Logic" in which the group sees someone singing and later realize that their expectations are too high. However, as the story progressed, the teens tried to break away from the pressures placed on them and turn to each other to try to survive and escape. Some songs had them falling in love with each other, a few songs were about them giving encouragement, and most of the songs were about the teen's emotions as they tried to free themselves.

The whole while, the group, dubbed "Zero" by Rei-sensei because "they had no life", is looking for the singer so that they can ask for help and thank them for making them realize that they were misisng out on life. But one of the last songs of the project, a duet called, "Eight Clingy Teens Sticking for Fifteen Years", revealed that the singer had died fifteen years ago, a week after they had run into her. After the final song "Happy Synthesizer" was one last video about each of the teens finally resolving each of their lives in different ways. Zero Project was estimated to be at least five hours long in all, as it contained over thirty-six songs and around twenty five animated videos.

Tsunayuki had been roped into into involvement with Zero Project, hence her being given "No Logic" earlier. As far as she knew, the cousins were pulling in all their acquaintances and former students to help do this. But she had not known that seiyuu White Orchid was one of them. "Really? When will he be here?"

"He'll be here at...ten-ish, so at least an hour and half from now," Hitoride-sensei replied. "How about this: you leave your stuff here and go back to your house and tell your family that you'll be here for today, and then come back in a half hour and we can start an extra lesson for the week. Then when he comes, you guys can start the script for the first PV."

Tsuna drooped a bit, not wanting to go back home. _And at this rate, I might not be able to even continue my lessons, much less work on Zero Project._

"Okay, then, Rei-sensei! I'll see you later," she said instead, placing her items on the staircase and bolting out the door.

* * *

"Mom, can I stay at a friend's house today?" Tsuna called as she entered the door, only to be greeted by her siblings tackling her to the ground and, "Giotto-nii, stop licking me!"

"Tsuna-nee, where were you, ne?" Lambo and I-Pin asked. Nana popped her head out the door and smiled at the scene.

"My dear sister, I'm so glad that Reborn didn't catch you!" Giotto added, snuggling in her neck. Tsuna saw red.

"Get off me, perverted nii-san!" All the siblings suddenly dispersed in the face of an irritated Tsuna. "Mom, is it okay if I stay over at a friend's house today?"

"Sure! Just come home in time for dinner, Tsu-chan! And your father is asleep right now or he'd say hi," Nana answered brightly. Tsuna sagged with relief. Her good mood disappeared the moment she heard the _clack-clack_ of Reborn's Italian-made shoes come up behind her.

"You better be here before one o'clock," he stated, leaning against the doorway. "I need you to meet two of the important bosses of the Vongola Alliance, the head of Millefiore. They're coming into town today and it wouldn't hurt for you to see a good example."

Giotto spat out the water he had just been drinking, "You want my precious little sister to meet with that marshmallow-pervert?!" he cried. Reborn lifted his Leon-gun in reply and Tsuna shook her head and decided to go back now. Maybe she could take her time to leisurely walk back...

* * *

"Back already?"

"Yeah...Reborn and Giotto-nii started fighting again," Tsunayuki explained to Cao-sensei, who had been walking around the house using his laptop again. "Where's Rei-sensei?"

The man grunted, jabbing an elbow in the direction of the recording station. "She's over there. Cousin really needs to stop succumbing to her creative urges." When Tsuna raised an eyebrow in confusion, "She's writing a song for our student. Named it "God Complex"," he clarified before drifting away.

"Pfft-" The student couldn't hold back a snicker at the title, "What's he like, to earn a song with that title?"

Cao-sensei paused for a moment before exiting the hallway. "It depends under what circumstances you meet him."

Not bothering to puzzle over the cryptic statement, Tsuna blinked several times before shrugging and picking up her items from the staircase. Cao-sensei liked mind games, so she had long ago learned the hard way to never puzzle on his words too much. Going over to the recording studio, a hand shot out from one of the doorways and Tsuna found herself dragged forcefully into Rei-sensei's workroom. "Hi, sensei!"

"You. Give me script. Now," the woman demanded in fragmented phrases. There was a dark, frightening aura hanging around her. Her student paled a bit before giving the script for the first video of Zero Project to Rei.

_How in the world did she get like this in the half hour I was gone? _The brunette wondered at a red pen appeared out of thin air and Hitoride-sensei began to edit the script with a crazed look.

"Byakuran. Coming. Fifteen minutes," Rei muttered under her breath, " God Complex done. Forgot to reedit your script to go with his for first PV."

"Byakuran?"

"White Orchid's actual name."

"Oh."

"You. Out. Go eat something. Working," Tsunayuki grimaced at the clipped voice. Whenever her teacher got like this, anyone interrupting her concentration usually got a pen, book, or fist to the face. Quietly, she tiptoed out of the room as fast as possible, heading for the kitchen.

_I can't believe I actually forgot to eat when I went home..._Tsuna facepalmed mentally as she entered the kitchen with her head down as she scolded herself. _Now I'm going to have to impose on Cao-sensei and Rei-sensei even more, and they're already giving me vocal lessons for free...'_

"Ah? What do we have here? A lost little rabbit~?" an unfamiliar voice said nearby. Tsuna's head jerked up in surprise and hit the low cupboard door, causing the clumsy girl to fall backwards onto the tile.

"Itai! God, why me?" she moaned, cradling her head for the third time today. The stranger walked near her and she flinched. "Who are you?"

"Marshmallow?" the person offered instead, dangling a packet of the sugary treat in front of her. "And who are you?"

Tsuna looked up in disbelief. Really, marshmallows? "I'm good, thanks. I haven't eaten breakfast yet. And I'm Sawada Tsunayuki, training under Rei-sensei and Cao-sensei at the moment," she muttered, not looking at the guy in the eye. "So please, who are you and what are you doing here?"

A hand was offered and Tsuna used it to pull herself up, "If you're their student, then that makes you my kouhai!" he exclaimed. "I'm Byakuran, although you may know me as White Orchid~"

Tsuna's jaw dropped and she backstepped several paces. "Seriou-" the male in front of her had soft white hair which spiked everywhere, violet irises with a triangular tattoo under his left eye, and was a good head taller than her. Tsuna took a deep breath to stop herself from fangirling on the spot. "N-Nice to meet you, B-Byakuran-san," she said politely, bowing towards the professional seiyuu. "Rei-sensei thought you were coming in fifteen minutes, not now."

Byakuran smiled with his eyes closed, "Well, I wanted to pilfer some marshmallows from the cupboard first! They always lock the kitchen when I come."

Tsuna sweatdropped, _Probably because they knew you would steal marshmallows. _"A-Ano, can you please move out of the way so I can cook something for my breakfast?"

"You haven't eaten yet?" he asked in surprise, "That's not good, dear kouhai~ they don't like people using their kitchen and eating their food~"

"Rei-sensei told me to. _And look who's talking_, Mr. Marshmallow-Thief," Tsuna couldn't help but snap as she sidestepped him. When she realized what she had just said, her eyes widened in horror and she promptly bowed down in apology. "I-I'm sorry!"

Byakuran looked at the girl, amused. Normally, people wouldn't dare contradict him, even if they didn't know who he was. But this girl had obviously recognized him as a famous voice actor and still rebuked him. Interesting. "If you're sorry, cook me something too~!" he said simply. Tsuna grimaced.

"I-I don't cook very w-well...it's nothing compared to Rei-sensei's or my mom's cooking," she replied, wringing her hands nervously. Byakuran shrugged.

"I won't know until I try it~ And besides, I don't think those cousins would appreciate that you snapped at your senpai~" Tsuna went pale and bit her lip, walking to the refrigerator and taking out four eggs, some celery stalks, and several carrots. Moving to the counter, Tsuna blinked and Byakuran watched curiously as she pulled out a cutting board and a rather menacing knife from different drawers, then robotically brought the knife down, cutting through the vegetables with eerie precision. Then her hands continuing to move at an impossible pace, Tsuna herself almost becoming a blur as she moved about the kitchen, tossing rice into a frying pan and adding the vegetables and some oil. A minute later, Byakuran stepped back several paces as a dark, ominous, disturb-me-and-get-knifed-in-the-gut aura began seeping from the previously innocent-seeming brunette.

Gripping the pan's handle, she shook the rice around. After deeming it fully cooked and pouring some soy sauce on, Tsuna withdrew two plates from another cupboard and portioned it out. Right after that, the girl cracked and beat the eggs before promptly pouring them into the re-oiled pan. Shuffling over to the steaming rice on one of the plates, Byakuran reached over in an attempt to taste the delicious-smelling rice, only to have a pair of chopsticks fly at his face. "Touch and die."

The white-haired man wilted as Tsuna rummaged for another pair of chopsticks to stir and flip the omelet she was making, him stepping away from the food. A few minutes later, she turned off the stove, cut the omelet roughly in half, and flipped the pieces onto the plates. "Which one's mine?"

"The r-r-right one. D-Don't complain if it tastes b-bad," the normally shy girl stammered sourly, stabbing a fork into her plate. The reason why Tsuna tried not to cook for anyone outside her family was...well, they usually tried to interrupt her while she was cooking or stopped eating after the first bite, drooled a bit (Giotto-nii had actually fainted the first time) and then ate the food as fast as possible, as if they wanted to get it over with. They would praise her afterwards, but Tsuna highly doubted that good food would actually make people drool with a glazed expression or faint.

"Itadakimasu." The two ate quickly and in silence, Byakuran marveling at how...odd Tsuna was and Tsuna trying very hard not to stare at his exotic looks. (Hey, she was a fan!)

"This is actually quite good, dear kouhai~" Byakuran said the moment he was done. Tsuna looked at him, startled. But before she could reply, the kitchen swung open and a volatile-looking Rei-sensei and Cao-sensei stormed in, glaring daggers at their former student. "Hello sensei~"

"Marshmallow Head, what did I fecking tell you about pillaging the kitchen?!" Rei snarled, grabbing his collar and throwing him out of the room. Tsunayuki winced at the dull thud that resounded a moment later.

"Deshi**, did he say or do anything rude to you?" Sen asked in a bland tone, but Tsuna was able to detect an underlying hint of worry from his voice.

Shaking her head, "No. He just made me cook for him a bit, that's all. I made omelet rice," she explained, pointing at the empty dishes. "Thank for letting me use the kitchen."

"Get over to the recording studio - We're not having a lesson. I want you two to record a song." With that, Rei-sensei stormed out of the kitchen, and Tsuna peered around Sen's shoulder to see her female teacher dragging her senpai by his shirt while he continued to munch chocolate-covered marshmallows. "You are paying for everything you eat, baka-deshi!"

"Hai, hai, Rei-sensei~" Byakuran replied.

Cao-sensei facepalmed, still holding his laptop. "I swear, he's 19 and an immature brat even though he's head of a _famiglia_." The last part did not escape Tsunayuki's sharp hearing.

"Head of a _famiglia_? Isn't that Italian for family?" she asked curiously, following the musician to the recording studio. Sen stiffened slightly, shaking his head.

"You don't need to know about it right now..."

_Please tell me that White Orchid isn't the Mafia Boss that I'm supposed to meet at one! _She panicked. After a bit of thought, Tsuna shook her head. _Nah. The chances of that is too low. Reborn's just getting to me..._

When they got into the studio, a sheaf of sheet paper was dangled in her face, "You. Read. We'll practice after I thrash the hell out of that Marshmallow," Rei-sensei then returned to giving Byakuran the evil eye whilst they fought over the marshmallow packet. "You damn sweets thief!"

"I-Is she a-always like this when he comes?" Tsuna whispered quietly. Cao-sensei looked up from his laptop screen at the fight, and grunted in agreement. "W-Why, though?"

"The day that he...graduated from us, per say, he stole her whole sweets stash. You know how Cousin is without her daily sugar dose," he explained, continuing to tap away at his keyboard.

_He's suicidal._ Tsuna thought to herself in disappointment. Everyone in Namimori that was acquainted with Rei-sensei and Cao-sensei always had one ultimate rule concerning them hammered into their heads: don't piss off The Cousins. Only people with high insurance could tick off The Cousins, because then they would live through the experience. If you didn't...well, let's just say that you would need enough money to pay off extensive hospital bills. Heck, even Hibari knew not to make The Cousins mad. That's how bad the resultant bodily mutilation was.

How Byakuran-senpai was still alive was a mystery to her.

A few more dull thuds were heard, and a clean snap of breaking bone. There were also a few screams every now and then, but she didn't dare look up from the lyrics. "God Complex" was an interesting and funny enough song that she could successfully tune out the horrific noises. When things quieted down, there was a flash of yellow and Cao-sensei nudged her. "Get ready to record. She's done beating the bloody hell out of him."

For some reason, the room was extremely bloody and Byakuran-senpai's clothes were tattered and torn, but he was still standing and actually _breathing. _Rei-sensei looked rather pleased, and the violet was muttering things about "healing people with your darned Sun Flames to continue torturing them."

...Tsunayuki had a strong feeling that she did not want to know any details of what had just taken place, and that her sanity would be better without it. Ignorance was bliss, after all.

A few minutes later, Rei-sensei had successfully managed to threaten Byakuran-senpai into cleaning off the bloodstains, and it was fifteen minutes after the beat-up that Tsuna found herself standing across one of her idols in front of a microphone.

As she fought to keep her blush down, the music started. How Cao-sensei had already composed the music even though "God Complex" had been completed around half an hour ago probably had to do with his laptop. A steady drumbeat began before being joined by a guitar. At his cue, Byakuran began to sing and Tsuna fought even harder to stop fangirling.

(Note: _Italics is Byakuran,_ Underline is Tsuna)

_Bow down to me, dear mortals, for I am not a king.  
I'm not a lord or a ruler of anything.  
I am that entity you know as "Kami-sama"~_

Here, Tsuna cut in with an exasperated voice-

In reality, this guy has a major complex, aha…

There was a pause as the instrumental took over again, the faint sounds of a synthesizer joining the others. For the fourteen-second reprieve, Tsuna observed how the seiyuu in front of her seemed more...prideful, like his character for Zero Project who's character song this was for.

_I am not mortal, I am God! Do not dare defy me!  
Hair as white as an orchid, purple eyes,  
No one but I, Kami-sama, would look like that!  
Even with hair dye and eye contacts, no one can look like God!_

The last line was sung with an audible sneer. Tsuna bit her lip, praying that she would be able to perform up to par.

God, God, then answer my prayer,  
why are you on Earth with us mortals?  
Unless you're a fallen God, that's perfectly understandable.  
He doesn't have a superiority complex…

Behind the glass, Rei frowned. Tsuna was still unable to perform the sudden "mood whiplash" required for the last phrase...

_Call me Kami-sama! And join me to make a perfect world_

Ah, it was the chorus. Tsuna grinned as she rudely half-shouted, half-sang-

It's a GODdarned God Complex

Byakuran took a miffed tone, continuing,

This_ world is unperfect, and I was sent to fix it!_

Tsuna once again cut in-

It's a GODdamned God Complex

The cousins smirked. Tsunayuki and Byakuran were doing the conversation-style chorus well, with her interrupting his lines with perfect timing.

_Only Kami-sama will make it a perfect world._  
It's a GODforsaken God Complex.  
Kami-sama, just shut up!

Dear God, what did I do to suffer this guy? The second verse began.  
_(I have white hair and wings)_ The violet sung in an annoyingly boastful manner.  
He's gone off the deep end, and gnaws on marshmallows everyday. Here Tsuna pointedly glared at the packet of marshmallows in his hands.  
_(They remind me of perfection!)_ He forgets when to eat. She rebutted.  
I had to go to his room to drag him away  
from plans of world domination…for the second time today!

_Why do you suffer me, dear mortal? It's a blessing~  
I will make you worthy to assist me,  
so I will stay near you to make you perfect!  
Foolish mortal, do you realize now?_

The younger student felt an anger mark growing on her head. She had the urge to punch the pride out of him, and then she realized that this was the difference between a professional and an amateur - they became their character. Before singing her next verse, Tsuna took a deep breath, picturing Byakuran-senpai as an annoying childhood friend with a god-complex and herself as the girl that had to put up with him everyday.

Marshmallow-head, you're not Kami-sama  
And I like being imperfect, so leave me alone!  
And you are far from perfect! _(What are you talking about? God's are perfection!)_  
This guy doesn't have a superiority complex…

"She learns fast," Rei remarked. "I can already imagine the promotion video for this song. It'll be hilarious."

_Call me Kami-sama! And join me to make a perfect world_  
It's a GODdarned God Complex  
_This world is unperfect, and I was sent to fix it!_  
It's a GODdamned God Complex  
_Only Kami-sama will make it a perfect world._  
It's a GODforsaken God Complex.  
Kami-sama, just shut up!

_Why, dear mortal, do you ignore me? Why do you ignore Kami-sama?_  
(You're really irritating, and hand back the marshmallows!)  
_I don't have a superiority complex, or this thing you call a God Complex_  
(Someone's in denial!) _I'm simply in love._

Eh? Here Tsuna began coughing in embarrassment and mock confusion.

_Dear mortal, Kami-sama is asking you now to  
stay by me so you can be influenced by my perfection!  
I will make this world perfect so you can stop complaining!  
Now bow before me, AHAHAHAHAHA~_

"...Rei..."

"What?"

"I bet you made this because all those times Byakuran stole your marshmallows, didn't you?"

"Bingo."

Kami-sama, you have such a God Complex  
If you want to make the world better,  
become a better person first!  
And besides, an imperfect axis birthed seasons  
And imperfect hearts led to love.  
So leave the world imperfect as it is!

Tsuna was prepared for the chorus now, standing straighter and giving Byakuran a stink eye like her character would probably be doing.

_Call me Kami-sama! And join me to make a perfect world_  
He didn't hear a thing I said…  
_This world is imperfect, and I was sent to fix it!_  
Fix yourself of the God Complex first  
_Only Kami-sama will make it a perfect world for you._  
I like the world imperfect…  
Kami-sama, just shut up and eat dinner!

Byakuran gave a melancholy sigh.

_In the end, she didn't get it…  
Kami-sama will come up with  
another plan for "world domination" now…_

His voice had sounded distant and disappointed. Tsuna pretended to ignore it and half-sang, half-shouted,

STOP WITH THE GOD COMPLEX!

* * *

"Nice job! That was rather good for the first time!" Rei-sensei applauded politely. "But it's not good enough. Tsuna, you're bringing down the quality because you don't have enough experience. It's good that you've figured out to become the character - but you started that halfway through. So...water break, then you'll be rerecording until you are up to par."

Tsuna paled. Rei-sensei's Spartan Mode had just activated.

When noon rolled around, Tsuna and Byakuran had finally fulfilled The Cousins expectations, and were given free reign of the house minus the kitchen. Lunch was a fish, provolone, and avocado sandwich courtesy Cao-sensei, and Rei-sensei had begrudgingly handed over some almond-embedded marshmallows to her former student. Tsuna stared at the clock nervously, watching as the time slowly inched to one o'clock. "Sawada Tsunayuki, don't make me flip you into a wall to get your attention," Hitoride-sensei's voice demanded coldly.

"HIIIIIEEEE! No please don't! I'm paying attention!" she shrieked, making Byakuran and Cao-sensei wince. Rei-sensei rubbed her ears with a pained look.

"Ugh. Look, what's wrong? You've been staring at the clock for at least five straight minutes. What's wrong? Did your hellish godfather tell you to come home at a certain time? If so, then get out." Tsuna promptly found herself dragged and shoved out of the house, deposited outside the gate. There were further sounds of scuffling and then Byakuran-senpai vaulted over the fence. "Geez, Tsuna! If you don't want them to find out, don't let him get suspicious!"

"She has a funny way of showing that she cares," Byakuran commented. "I have somewhere to be at one~ I'll see you when you come by next time, Tsunayuki-chan~"

"Ah, thank you for giving me tips today, senpai," Tsuna said hurriedly, bowing. Being around him wasn't nerve-wracking or uncomfortable, especially with his childishness and tendency to tease. He reminded Tsuna of someone that missed being a kid too much, and ending up acting like a kid sometimes. "Have a good day."

"Goodbye," he replied, walking away. When his back disappeared around the corner, Tsuna practically broke into cold sweat as she started sprinting to her house.

Dodging the neighbor's Chihuahua, she thought, _I don't want Reborn to shoot me!. _Gripping her papers tightly, Tsuna leapt over a hedge that jutted from someone's front yard.

Life decided that today was perfect to troll her.

"Oof!" Tsuna bumped into someone, but instead of falling over this time, she staggered, catching the other person's wrist before they could the cement. "Are you okay?"

The reason why Tsuna hadn't fallen over was because it was a girl, at least twelve years old, and a good head shorter than her. She wore a giant ploofy hat, a black -and silver zippered T-shirt, an odd white jacket on her shoulders, and some black shorts. "Ah, I'm fine, thank you..." the girl said quietly, looking up at Tsuna.

"I'm really sorry! I'm in a rush right now!" Tsuna exclaimed before dashing off. Behind her, a blond man appeared next to the girl.

"Hime, are you all right? Did that girl do anything to you?" Gamma fretted. Yuni smiled brightly.

"No, of course not. She's the future Vongola Decima, after all. At this rate, Primo's ideal that Luche-baachan told me about will come true if that girl manages to stay pure..." she said to herself.

"Hime?"

"I'm fine, Gamma. Let's meet Byakuran at the Decima's house now, ne?" Gamma sighed. Yuni, the young boss of the Giglio Nero (also known as Millefiore's Black Spell) grinned widely and continued to Tsuna's house, where she was supposed to meet her fellow boss.

Life liked trolling Tsuna, all right.

* * *

"Reborn! I'm back!" Tsuna yelled as she barreled through the gate, landing on the doorstep just as her godfather opened the doorway. He madea disappointed sound at the back of his throat and looked at his watch.

"You're thirteen seconds late. Thirteen seconds is enough for an enemy famiglia to set up traps that will kill you the moment you walk in the door," he said smugly, pointing a gun at her head. "It seems that you'll need training on your speed."

"No! REBORN!" his goddaughter wailed as she was dragged into the house.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. The bosses are here. Go change out of that outfit into something more fitting for a Mafia Donna," Reborn ordered. As she passed by the living room, Tsuna couldn't help but try to peek at the bosses.

Cue jaw drop at a familiar marshmallow-muncher. "Byakuran-senpai?" she all but shrieked.

He paused mid-marshmallow-bite. "Kouhai?"

"You know Dame-Tsuna, Gesso?" Reborn cut in with a minuscule amount of confusion.

"No, don't tell him about my seiyuu lessons!" Tsuna mouthed frantically. The white-haired man looked at her in confusion...

...and glomped her. "If my adorable little kouhai is going to be the Decima, then I have no problem with that!" he declared gleefully, resting his chin on her fluffy hair. An anger mark popped on Reborn's head at the physical contact between his dame-student and that marshmallow freak, and he tried very hard not to shoot him where he stood.

"So I was right!" a younger, feminine voice called as Tsuna found herself glomped by another person, this time the girl that she had bumped into on the way home. "If Byakuran already approves, then this meeting will be perfectly fine!"

Before Tsuna could yell out in realization, her brother strode downstairs, wearing a formal pinstripe suit. When Giotto saw his beloved sister being hugged by that darned marshmallow-head, he turned to stone. "Giotto-nii! Are you okay? And wait, Byakuran-senpai is a Mafia Don?!" Tsuna shrieked, pointing at her captor.

"And I'm Yuni Aria Luche, the other boss of the Millefiore Famiglia!" the cute little girl that was definitely younger than her declared.

Tsuna fainted. _Why is it now seeming that everyone around me is part of the Mafia!? _

Giotto recovered and freaked out. "You Marshmallow! Don't touch my cute little sister; you'll taint her!"

Reborn leveled a pistol at Byakuran's head. "If you don't explain your fondness to Tsuna within five seconds, I will maim you seriously."

"Herbivores. No crowding or I will bite you to death," Hibari snapped from the doorway.

"What the hell? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" the blond cursed, pointing at the prefect in horror.

"Tsunayuki-san, you have a lot of people who love you, ne?" Yuni giggled.

* * *

Hibari was on patrol when he passed by the Sawada household and saw his herbivore being hugged by an unknown man. Unconsciously, he was in the open door before he was aware of it, and had stated his usual threat, and his anger seemed to grow when the marshmallow-herbivore hadn't let go.

A four-way fight had broken out when Giotto had tackled Byakuran the same moment Hibari threw a tonfa in that direction, the tonfa hitting Giotto's head. Byakuran's marshmallow bag had fallen out of his hands and hit Reborn in the face while Yuni hurriedly dragged Tsuna upstairs with the help of Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin. Nana stood at the doorway, laughing about how "energetic boys were these days" and "I should make some more food for the guests!"

And that was how the demon of Namimori found himself standing behind the singing-herbivore when she had woken up and some strange rule-un-abiding meeting had started. _It doesn't even deserve to be called a meeting,_ he scoffed mentally as he threw the marshmallow-herbivore off the singing-herbivore again.

For the past fifteen minutes, Reborn had been trying in vain to find out Tsuna's relation to Byakuran without shooting anyone's heads off. For the past fifteen minutes, Tsuna had been trying to stop Ieyatsu from killing her senpai. For the past fifteen minutes, Yuni had been doing nothing but laughing at the scene.

For the past fifteen minutes, Hibari was wondering why the hell he was here again.

* * *

**Ryoseirui- AKA "trap singer" is a person that can sing/speak/sound like the opposite gender**

**Multivoice- I don't know if it's the proper term for it, but it's someone that can sing/speak/sound like several different people, opposite gender as well.**

**Strain - I'd say it's the force that they put behind their voice. The "power" in their voice, per say.**

**Imouto - little sister**

**kouhai - term of address for a younger fellow student**

* * *

**GASP. IS THAT PLOT I SEE? **

**I feel like I could have done a bit better on this chapter, but school is starting up soon and I'm hoping to update every single one of my KHR fics before it begins next week, so I cut it short. **

**Next chapter: 5150. **

**Pairings focused on: 5927, 6927, 8027**

**Here's some questions: How many of you would participate in Zero Project if it existed? **

**How many of you want Tsuna to end up as a seiyuu/singer? As a Mafia Donna? Both? (Important for story)**

**Review? (1 review = 200+ words for next chapter. So more reviews = longer chapters~)**


	3. 5150

**Exile: ONE MOMENT.**

**HOW THE HELL IS THIS SO POPULAR. ****HOW?! Someone please inform me why! **

**It's just another Singer!Fem!Tsuna fic. I swear! Why are there so many reviews when I finally got around to writing this, why do people like it so much, I am unable to write 18600 words for one chapter. I'd die. **

**Also, I think it's best to not fulfill the word quota and just drop you guys an update. Happy birthday to cousin Wrath (6/6), you persuaded me into updating so that you could finally go back to using the laptop. I'm joking about his motives , of course. But either way, here is the eight-month later update. Don't kill me, I implore you.**

**Songs used in this chapter: 5150. Producer: DevilishP. Lyrics: Nano**

* * *

5150

_Schbzzzz-_

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror as she just barely rolled off her bed in time to dodge the defibrillators that Reborn was holding above her. "Holy sheetcake!" she exclaimed, tumbling off the bed and scampering away from The Godfather with record time. Reborn smirked.

"Time for school. It's unacceptable for a future Mafia Donna to be late to something as trivial as middle school," he scoffed. Tsuna winced and stood up uneasily. Reborn exited to let her change, and it was reluctantly that she tugged on her Nami-chuu uniform.

Walking downstairs, she witnessed Giotto falling down the stairs. _Maybe clumsiness is contagious…_ She bemoaned as she helped him up. The blond's demeanor perked up immediately upon sight of his sister. "There you are!" and with that she was tackled to the floor. Again. Tsuna could faintly sense the added weight of Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin hop into the cuddle mesh as well, and she was red and short of breath when she was finally able to wheeze out for release.

"Let …me …go!" she cried. The other Sawadas rolled off her complacently, and Fuuta kindly helped her into the kitchen. He and the other two always took turns helping her into the kitchen after being tackled every morning. Nana smiled amusedly at the sight of her daughter coming into the kitchen, and put a bowl of fried rice in front of her daughter. "Good morning, okaa-san. Itadakimasu!" Tsuna said after recovering her breath, picking up her chopsticks and clapping her hands together.

Right after she finished her breakfast, Tsuna stood up and quickly washed the few bowls and utensils in the sink, then dashed out the door. "Have a good day!"

As she jogged lightly towards the intersection, Tsuna couldn't help but dart her eyes in the direction of her sensei's house. That place was like a haven for her, a place for her to sing her emotions out.

Clutching her CD player in her bag, she ran headphones under her shirt while walking and turned the machine on, intent of listening to the soundtrack of the instrumental for "5150", "Magenta", and "Twitter". The thing that puzzled her at the moment was that there was also one unidentifiable instrumental track at the end of the disk that had the distinct sound of what was most likely a rage song. Rei-sensei had an odd love for writing rage and encouragement songs. Apparently it was possible for her to write a love song, but Cao-sensei often scornfully stated that Rei-sensei only bothered to write love songs when she was in an extremely good mood; something less likely to happen than catching an Arceus in Pokemon Black or White with a basic Pokeball.

_Apparently_, Tsuna mused, _Rei-sensei has anger management problems. I bet that she's one of those people that would have a lot of scars and likes throwing things when they're really pissed. I do remember her throwing Byakuran-senpai out of the kitchen on Saturday…_ (Somewhere in Italy, a certain Mafioso sneezed violently after throwing an empty wine bottle at his second-in-command)

As she rounded the corner and Namimori Middle School came in sight, Tsuna had the misfortune of somehow coming face-to-face with one fedora-and-suit-wearing man again. "Reborn?!" she yelped.

He looked at her with scornfully. "Ciaossu, it's your beloved godfather."

"B-Beloved? When did I ever say that? And what are you doing here?"

Reborn bonked her on the head without warning, causing her to grimace. "Well, today you're going to be tested on your ability to defend your title as Vongola Decima. Have fun." And then he wasn't there, leaving one shocked student in front of the gates.

"W-What does he mean by defend my t-title?! I never even agreed to become a Mafia Boss in the first place!" she whispered to herself as she franticly made a mad dash for the school gates before the bell rung. There weren't many students headed into the building now, a sure indicator _that she was going to be late if she didn't get the hell in her classroom right now _and maybe punished by Hibari which she really didn't want because she valued her life.

But no, Tsuna's inherent genes full of clumsiness decided to throw a party at that moment and, well, caused her to do something really stupid. Which should only happen in manga and anime.

As the glass doors started to swing close, Tsuna's face was introduced to said glass door. It wasn't a nice greeting, it was more of a rapid "Hi door this is Tsuna's face nowcanyouopenupsoI'mnotlate? Okay, thanks, bye!" The door flew inwards at the moment Tsunayuki's body smacked the ground, and as she staggered up and continued sprinting, there was one ominous sound.

_Briiiiiiiiing_.

Skidding into the room, she leaned on the doorway, panting heavily. Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Dohachiro Nezu looked at Tsuna with something akin to resignation. "Sawada, you're late. Again."

With shame, Tsuna hurried to her seat, feeling the patronizing stares of her other classmates, hearing the taunting snickers of "how useless Dame-Tsuna was; couldn't even come to class on time." When she got to her desk, her hand wavered between taking off her earbud or not. Casting one last sweeping gaze on the class, she left it in. The instrumentals were on repeat, and it wasn't like anyone cared that _Dame-Tsuna _was listening to music.

No one cared.

And so it was without care in return that Tsuna simply tuned out what her other classmates were saying, mouthing the words to "5150" with the music. She couldn't wait for lunchtime, couldn't wait to escape this suffocating atmosphere and run somewhere free. Turning toward the window, Tsuna stared at the sky, limitless and free. However, she was rendered unaware of the concerned looks from two certain popular males that were boring into her face.

Seeing the girl next to him shutting off the words floating around her, Gokudera allowed a bit of his caution to wane. If what the world's greatest hitman had told him was true, then it was this female that was abysmally clumsy and "useless" that would be inheriting the power of the Vongola.

Personally, Gokudera hated it. Not her, not out of envy. Because he couldn't hate her or despise her at all, not after those four minutes and thirteen seconds of meeting her yesterday. He hated the fact that someone like that would be forced into the Mafia. At first he had refused, but now he was determined to test her strength.

Sunday had been eventful for him.

"_I refuse," Gokudera said politely, looking at Reborn with caution. _

_The hitman snorted. "Why not? If you win, then you can become the Vongola Decimo. It's an once-in-a-lifetime chance." _

_Several reasons immediately ran through his mind. "I like my life the way it is right now, Reborn-san. Being undisturbed by the Mafia is a boon. Also, I have no want to get myself involved with the Mafia again at the moment," he also wanted to get to know the rooftop singer better, but he didn't say that one aloud. _

_Reborn hummed thoughtfully. "Are you sure? Even if the Decima is a teenager around the same age as you?" Gokudera's eyes widened as he processed the information. Continuing, "Or is it merely that you are content with what you have and wish to forever live as a civilian?"_

"_Did you forget? Once Costra Nostra, forever Costra Nostra."_

"_Of course I have not forgotten, Reborn-san," was what his mouth said, but on his mind was another subject. The fact that of all people, the Vongola were going to have a female heir – true, Vongola Ottavo had been just as influential and strong as her previous bosses, but to have another female so soon, generationally speaking, was standardly frowned on._

The next Vongola Don is a girl my age? _He thought in shock. However, even with the new information, he had to proceed cautiously. He now had an inkling of want to test the future Decimo – Decima, he corrected himself. "But why me?" he questioned, "There are plenty of other connections that you have, Reborn-san, that would be happy to accept your offer." _

_The bomber was used to his status as a mere "half-breed", an illegitimate child in the hands of the Mafia. He didn't want to be used by a family just to be beaten black and blue to show the strength of their new heir. True, he knew that the Vongola wasn't like that, but one could never be careful. Reborn snorted, walking away now._

"_Simply because I can see that you have the traits of an ideal Storm Guardian. Nothing more, nothing less," he called back over his shoulder. "All well, since you aren't interested…"_

_Gokudera clenched his fist. "Wait!" Reborn merely tilted his head to acknowledge that he had heard. "What is her name?"_

_In an almost mocking tone, he said, "Sawada Tsunayuki."_

Remembering that incident, Gokudera nearly choked on his own spit. Half the class looked at him worriedly, and old Nezu paused his speech. "What are you guys looking at?" he snarled gruffly. The other students quickly turned back to what they had been doing, not wanting to anger him. Sneaking a glance from the corner of his eye, he nearly sighed when he saw that Tsunayuki-san had not moved a single centimeter from her seat, still soundlessly singing words to a song that he didn't know. Right now he really slightly envied her position as mere "Dame-Tsuna". Everyone pretty much ignored her, letting her get away with minor infractions like listening to music during class.

* * *

Classes came and went, the teachers going in and out. And somehow, she was still looking out the window, listening to music and mouthing words.

When snack break came, the silverette's first priority was escaping the classroom for some fresh air and a smoke. Of course, with his luck, he ran into his acquaintance, Hibari.

Because they all weren't really "friends", but more like "acquaintances". They didn't know much about each other, but they still associated with each other anyways.

The prefect glared at Gokudera, snatching the unlit cigarette from him and tossing it. "No smoking in Nami-chuu, fool." Gokudera glared back, though half-heartedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got," he snapped, walking away angrily. Indecision and popularity. How he hated them.

A whack on his head made him turn around and snarl at his acquaintance. "You. Make sure to take the baseball player up to the roof with you at lunch." Before the bomber could protest or argue, Hibari added, "You will hear something interesting if you do. If you do not show up, then I will bite you to death."

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever." And he walked off.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Tsuna walked out of the classroom with a sigh, heading off towards the rooftop. True, she usually had a bad memory concerning things that she had been told, but when it came to Hibari Kyouya, no one was able to forget anything that he said, on pain of death. Turning a corner, she froze at several infamous voices, the loudest one being from a girl known as M.M. With her was a posse of other girls, but it was M. M.'s reputation that was the worst of them all. She had transferred in from Kokuyo Middle, a few months after the Rokudo twins had, and already had built up quite a name with her mean streak. But rather than freeze up and try to escape, Tsuna's eyes narrowed as she listened in on the conversation. Her blood nearly boiled.

Contrary to popular belief, Dame-Tsuna was not a spineless wimp twenty-four-seven. She was able to stand up for herself (Rei-sensei had insisted on flat-out refusing on giving her any songs unless she learned at least some basics of hand-to-hand combat. To quote her words directly, "I don't teach weaklings, shrimp.") but no matter what, Tsuna hated violence.

But if it was to protect someone, she would fight back. Taking a shuddering, quiet breath, she stood up straight, turning the corner and coming face to face with M.M. and her posse, looking at them with disappointment. "What are you doing?" she asked in a level voice. Her eyes narrowed fractionally as she caught sight of who the clique was picking on: one violet-haired girl by the name of Chrome Dokuro.

The redhead that was directly in front of Chrome tossed a glance at her, scoffing, "Oh, look, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna. What are you looking at, bitch?"

A pencil flew past M.M.'s ear with deadly precision. Mouth set in a line, Tsuna went up to her, and stated in a calm voice, "What did Dokuro-san ever do to you? How dare you do something to someone who has done no wrong to you."

The girl stepped back before drawing herself up to stare down at the brunet. Chrome was looking at Tsuna with a wide eye, and the two mooks backed up their leader. "Why do you care? Are you trying to get on Mukuro-chan's good side by befriending his lit-"

"_Silence._" A single word resonated from her lips, echoing down the hall. "You have no right to do this! Who are you to judge?"

M.M. glared down at her, but before she could utter a word, Tsuna lunged for Chrome's arm and dragged her away, sprinting down the hallway to get away from the posse. The three were left standing there, and their leader scowled, not going to bother chasing after the two girls. "Self-righteous _bitch_," M.M. snarled. "I'm not going to forget this, Dame-Tsuna."

"How can she do something like this?" Tsuna whispered indignantly, looking at the faint red handprint on Chrome's arm where they had slapped her to push her around. "No one has the right to do something like this."

"... Thank you, Sawada-san," Chrome uttered quietly. "That was very kind of you."

She smiled a bit, "It's okay, Dokuro-san. They had no right to do anything like that." _I know what's it's like. I'm Dame-Tsuna._

There was a moment of silence, and Chrome stammered, "C-can - Are you going to sing today?" she flushed brought red, crossing her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Tsuna blinked in alarm, thought process halting for a minute. "Ah- I didn't mean to say any-thing!" Chrome cried hurriedly, thinking she had offended the other girl somehow.

Tsuna barely managed to stutter, "Wait-t. Y-you actually l-liked my singing?" It was the first time ever that someone she knew on an everyday basis, even considering her family, had complimented the hobby she held dear to her heart.

Chrome nodded emphatically, not wanting to say anything out of her overwhelming shyness manifesting. The brunette blinked at the affirmation, then smiled brightly, taking Chrome's hands and tugging her in the direction of the roof. "I- Hibari-san demanded that I sing at the roof today," she explained quietly. "I think you will like this song..."

Chrome felt happiness bubbling inside of her. She was going to hear another song! And this person didn't have any bad motives, either! She had saved her from M.M., and... "Thank you, Sawada-san," the violet-haired girl murmured meekly.

Caught by surprise at the thanks, Tsunayuki tilted her head, "Hm? No need to thank me, I love singing!" _Love, not just like. _

When they reached the rooftop door, Tsuna opened it and her nerves clammed up at the sight of all four Guardians on the roof, and Hibari staring at her impatiently. She made a small noise at the back of her throat, and Chrome ran to sit next to her brother eagerly, excited to hear another song.

The girl pulled out the speakers from her backpack and unplugged the CD player from her earbuds, connecting the two and deciding to forgo greeting them. She was only here because she had to or get bitten to death, and because Dokuro-san looked like she needed a song to be sung.

With a deep breath, she started the instrumental track, and ten seconds later, Tsuna began singing.

_Another day slips by  
I feel the wind, the sky is crying  
I'm standing alone, for an endlessly long night  
The beat of my heart is echoing around me_

When her mouth opened and Tsuna began singing at her cue, Gokudera could have sworn he felt the breeze going by, the sky responding to her voice.

_And now the perfect world you pray for  
I see it in your eyes  
You watch the beauty fall to pieces  
As darkness surrounds you_

There was something different about her voice. It was stronger, more serious, and less carefree. It was the voice of someone's burdens; someone crying out loud. It was almost like 'No Logic', with its similar message, but. . .

_Every single answer inside  
turns into a lie  
You fight the pain that's threatening,  
as you hopelessly cry_

Gokudera remembered it now, as clear as day. The day that he had found out he was merely an illegitimate son and that his mother had died in a car crash. The day all the answers turned into lies. Like a knife through his thoughts, those two words resounded.

⌠_Carry on⌡_

"Carry on," Yamamoto whispered to himself. "How ironically fitting." He immediately found himself on the receiving end of the glares telling him to _shut up_.

_Every one of us  
every soul inside is bleeding  
Finally the broken silence  
begins to slip away_

_Every pain every tear every breath I take  
Stolen by the darkness  
but I'm hanging on  
For morning that will never dawn_

_SO_

_take a look above at the heavens overhead  
just like the way the night embraces all the stars  
I'll always be right here, arms open wide  
If you would let me in your broken heart_

Here, Hibari couldn't help but raise an arm up, tracing a star shape in the sky. On second thought, he compared the night and stars to the sky and clouds.

Nearer to the singer, Chrome was also staring at the sky, eye flitting back and forth between Tsuna, her brother, and the sky, so welcome and opening and kind, the first person to be like that to her, other than Mukuro. True, she was accepted by the other males in the group, but not as welcomed openly like _this_.

_Beneath the shining stars  
and the heavens overhead  
I'll stand until I've shed  
every tear that I can cry_

_Through the endless night,  
you'll find a way  
I close my eyes and hear  
A gentle voice within there…_

A smirk stretched across Mukuro's lips. _You have already managed to wriggle your way into our broken hearts, so what will you do next, Sawada Tsunayuki?_

As the vocals died down, Tsuna closed her eyes and let a tear trickle down her face, letting the wind dry it away.

_I look into your eyes and see  
there's a dream you've long forgotten  
And the days you thought were over  
its what's holding you back now_

_If you only look inside yourself  
for the strength to let go  
You'll finally see  
the night fade away_

'5150' was really an emotional song. It screamed her feelings. 'No Logic' was passive. '5150' was active; an indicator of change.

⌠_Carry on⌡_

_Every one of us  
every soul inside is praying  
Trying to spread our broken wings  
as we struggle to fly_

Opening her eyes once more at her cue, Tsuna started out with a serious voice, emphasizing each word with a weary, tired tone.

_Tracing stars just beyond our fingertips  
In the relentless rain  
our screams are softly killed  
And so I sing this song_

Chrome couldn't help but open her mouth to say those two precious words as well.

⌠_Carry on⌡_

Here, Mukuro couldn't help but envision Tsuna as an angel, trying to open their wings.

_Every one of us  
every soul inside is living  
A dream we abandoned in the past,  
together again_

It was true, Gokudera recalled, whenever he tried to express his feelings properly, his frustrations. It was the same with his idiotic baseball friend, having to kill his true emotions and wear that sickening fake smile all the time. And now, though, they would 'carry on' with their lifestyles, but now with _her _by their side, the song sang in their hearts and in their memories.

_Even if it should never come true  
In the relentless rain, I pray that you will hear  
This song I sing for you_

_Take a look above  
at the heavens overhead  
Just like the way the night  
embraces all the stars_

_I'll always be right here,  
arms open wide  
If you would let me in your broken heart_

"We hear it; _I _hear it," Chrome wept.

_Beneath the shining stars and the heavens overhead  
I'll stand until I've shed  
every tear that I can_

"_Through the endless night, you'll find a way"  
I close my eyes and hear_

_A gentle voice within there  
Within there…_

Chrome was weeping openly now, Mukuro next to her, hand on her shoulder. Tsuna, coming off her 'singing high', looked at them worriedly. Yamamoto was staring at the sky with glazed eyes. Gokudera's head was bowed, clenching his fists with unreadable eyes. On the higher roof, Hibari laid flat on his back, arm raised as he traced the outline of a cloud in the sky.

Staggering upright, Chrome rushed to Tsuna, saying something incoherently as she buried her face into Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna had no idea how to comfort someone. "Dokuro-san?" she said shyly to the weeping purple-haired girl. Patting her hair, Tsuna thought to the song and opened her mouth. "Carry on," she sang, rubbing Chrome's back.

Unexpectedly, before she could continue, Gokudera raised his head and his voice joined hers, a gruff tenor. "Every one of us every soul inside is living, a dream we abandoned in the past, together again."

Chrome cut her off with one last sob. "My dream is here. My dream is true," she wept. "I have an other person to be there now, with Mukuro-nii and I."

"What's the name of that song?" Gokudera asked quietly.

"5150," Tsuna replied simply. "My. . . someone I know composed it."

"It's brilliant," he breathed. All of a sudden, he was on his knees. "Take me as your apprentice, Jyuuhime!"

"EH!?" Tsuna shrieked in alarm. "Jyuu-Jyuuhime!? What!?"

"Because you are the Vo-" Rethinking on where he was, the bomber exclaimed, "Because you are the tenth person I have actually come to accept! Please take me as your apprentice so I can sing as well as you someday, Jyuuhime!"

As his goddaughter freaked out on the school roof, Reborn put his Leon-binoculars away and frowned. True, the encounter between her and Smokin' Bomb Hayato had gone off extremely well, but _too _well. And the fact that she was singing that well and obviously enjoyed it was going to make her resist the Decima even more, with her ideal career already set up. He scowled in realization. _Those cousins must have made contact with her. That song had to stem from Ryuukei's work. _Reborn leapt off to give the cousins a 'little chat'.

Back on the roof, Hibari leapt down from the higher roof and left the area, ruffling Tsuna's hair impassively. "Thank you, herbivore," he muttered, just barely audible.

"Tsuna! Who wrote that song?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

She hesitated, then decided to answer vaguely again. "Uhh. . . someone I know. A tutor of sorts," she replied. He nodded, as if contemplating something.

Mukuro smiled at Tsuna, who couldn't help but shudder. "Kufufu~ Thank you for the song, Tsunayuki," he purred. "If you don't mind, may I possess your body and that lovely voice?"

"HIIIE!" she shrieked, not having heard over the end of lunch bell. As she fled, Yamamoto gave Mukuro a cheeky smile, to which he scowled in return.

Chrome smiled through her tears. "Let us carry on!"

* * *

Reborn stood at the front door of the cousins' house, eye twitching slightly. If his suspicions were to be true, then he and them would be having a 'nice talk' about proper contact regarding their contracts. Knocking the door, it was almost immediately opened by one weary bodyguard. "Reborn. What brings you here?" she asked evenly.

"Did you two make contact with your contract?" he promptly questioned. "And if you did, then we have a problem."

Hitoride stared at him. "Give me a moment," she said briefly, going inside the house. "Sen! The Sun Arcobaleno is here."

From out of nowhere, Cao Cai Sen popped into the front hallway. "Sun Arcobaleno. An honor," the Chinese greeted with a mocking sort of half-bow. "What brings your presence to our modest doors?"

"The Vongola Decima is Sawada Tsunayuki," Reborn said abruptly.

They exchanged glances. "Excuse me!?"

"It's best that I come in," he said impatiently, shoe tapping against the concrete.

They backed away from the door immediately, leading the way into the living room. "Please explain, Arcobaleno-san. We were informed that we were watching over the family of the leader of CEDEF, not the Vongola Decima," Sen requested, taking a seat on a couch next to his cousin.

Reborn clicked his tongue in disappointment. "You were supposed to be taking care of Iemitsu's family, yes. But due to certain... circumstances, that girl has been approved by Nono to become the Decima."

"And so why are you contacting us now, Arcobaleno-san?" Hitoride asked cautiously.

"You made contact with your contract. It changes everything," the hitman stated stiffly. "Her heart is into singing and... those things. Such a mindset will prove resistance to becoming Decima, something that we cannot have at this time. Thus, we have a problem."

"So Tsuna is no longer able to pursue her dreams of voice acting?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Sen inquired. "She already has an interest in it; she is participating in one of our upcoming projects, we have already been deciding to debut her to the industry after she graduated from middle school. Everything has been set."

Reborn snorted, tilting his fedora forward. "Being a voice actress will interfere with her duties as the Decima." When Rei moved to protest, he added, "As the acting mentor to the future Decima, you two are commanded to sever all ties with Sawada Tsunayuki or be forcibly removed as safety risks to the Vongola Famiglia."

The Arcobaleno left the house without another word.

* * *

"You need to test her," Reborn stated calmly, his gun aimed at Gokudera's forehead, unwavering. "All you have is mindless adoration for no-one. A singer. In the world of the Mafia, a singer is useless. They have no status, only useful maybe as a cover up. So you have to test her, Gokudera Hayato, or else."

The silver-haired boy spat blood from his mouth. "What happened?! I thought you said-"

"I said to _test _her," he stressed. "Meaning that you are to engage in combat with the Decima."

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged."

Leaving the boy in the alley, Reborn walked away, mood darker than ever. _Damn it, Nono. Why do you have to do this to your own granddaughter?_

He had received his orders a few hours earlier: Train Tsunayuki into a viable Vongola heir candidate and remove all obstacles, whether directly or indirectly influencing her against the position. Then to also have her undergo combat trials and gather her Guardians.

As a godfather, this whole fiasco was horrible.

As a hitman, these things were necessary to have a strong Vongola.

* * *

"Jyuuhime... I'm sorry," Gokudera muttered, ambushing Tsuna on the less crowded part of the school the next day. "I'm... I don't want to do this."

The girl was understandably confused, but the moment he threw the first dynamite (praying _let her be safe please let her be safe_) she had hit the ground and rolled out of the way. He continued his assault, and her expression and lack of words broke him.

Finally there had been someone that he might have had just a _chance _to remain with, as a friend, associate, or lover, and that someone he had to try to kill to... _test _(he choked at the thought of the word) whether they would make a fitting Boss or not.

But her expression, her expression- it was resigned. Despairing. As if she had somewhat known that his was going to happen, and did not judge him.

Hayato didn't deserve that. "Double Bomb!" he yelled, tossing out twice as many dynamites as before. Tsunayuki evaded, stomping out ones that landed close to her. Inwardly, she wondered how this Trial was going unnoticed by the normal population, but knew it was for the best.

Because of her blood, her stupid heritage, she was being dragged into the Mafia, whether she liked it or not. Preferably, she'd rather not drag anyone else with her.

But fate doesn't work that way. "Triple Bomb!" he yelled, the dynamites producing themselves from wherever he had them hidden. But before he could throw and she could dodge, a tonfa had knocked him back, and there was a hand on his throat shoving him against the concrete wall, and Hayato just wished he had been born normal so then maybe, in that other life, he wouldn't have had to do his to the singer that was like a sky to his life.

"Explain," Hibari said curtly, keeping his eyes on Gokudera. "Why are you attacking a fellow student on campus with intent to kill?"

He made a move to answer, but then Rokudo was there too, his heterochromatic eyes more frightening than usual. The baseball-idiot next to him, a distraught and confused expression wrought on his face. "Hayato... Why would you do this? And to her of all people?"

_They would never understand._

_They would never be involved with her and him and the truth._

_But they had been his friends once, and so he owed them a truthful reaction._

He laughed weakly, a hard feat considering his throat was still in Hibari's grasp. "You know... You guys would never understand. Ever. Not even if a brick flew from the heavens and clocked you on the head with the facts written on it." The hitman choked, Hibari's grip having tightened marginally.

"Don't talk riddles, herbivore," he snarled.

"Don't hurt him!" the Decima had stood up from where she had been resting on the ground. "It's not his fault."

"Kufufu... How can you say that when he was openly throwing _dynamite _at you, clearly intending to kill or maim you?" Mukuro asked, eyes glinting.

"You wouldn't understand," Tsuna's voice lost its emotions. "You wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you guys try to explain it to us, then?" Yamamoto tried.

She didn't answer, but Gokudera simply barked, "Because you wouldn't understand, idiots! We're involved with the goddamned Italian Mafia, and she's the future Boss of the most important Mafia Famiglia, and her demon of a mentor ordered me, former Smokin' Bomb Hayato, to test her. I didn't fucking want to, but... once Costra Nostra, forever." He wheezed for air, and Hibari dropped him to the dirt.

"What..."

"It's true. It's all true. I didn't know that he was in the Mafia, though. Just that someone would test me," Tsuna spoke up. The group fell silent, and she took the opportunity to move through them and sling one of Gokudera's arms over her shoulder. "Come along, Gokudera-kun. I know someone that can fix us up," she murmured, and he fell in step with her compliantly, having lost his fight already. Both of them had burns from explosions, and a hand-shaped bruise was appearing on his throat.

They left the campus without a single word from the shocked witnesses.

* * *

"This is horrible. I never wanted to be Decima," she confessed. Gokudera grunted to indicate that he was listening. "You know how you guys caught me singing last week? That was a song one of my seiyuu teachers wrote so I could sing for a project that they are doing. I wanted to become a singer or voice actor or both. And then Reborn comes back and drops the bomb that I have to become the Vongola Decima. I... I never wanted this."

The bomber was silent for a moment. "Grieve for the life you'll never have, Decima. Once the Mafia is in a person, there is no escape except death."

"I just don't know how to tell my teachers. 'Oh, I'm sorry sensei, but my family wants me to become the next boss of a Mafia Famiglia, so I can't attend voice lessons anymore.' I can't say that! Rei-sensei and Cao-sensei have done too much for me to be lied to, too."

They were now nearing the Cousin's neighborhood, and Tsuna focused on what to do. She wanted to participate in Zero Project, but what were the chances of her getting to keep singing and voice acting with the Famiglia to take care of in the future?

"I... My father was the Don of a Famiglia. I was his second child, but his only son. I thought that someday I would inherit, but it turned out that I was just his bastard child that no one wanted and people wouldn't hesitate to try to kill," his smile was sharp, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I ran. Took odd jobs as a hitman, made a name for myself, somehow ended up here one day, and decided to try to escape the damn Mafia."

They went around a corner, and four houses later, they were in the front of a black and white house that was purposely painted to look like it was from an old, old photograph. "This is Rei-sensei and Cao-sensei's house," Tsuna said quietly. They stumbled up the path, and she raised a hand to knock at the door.

There was no answer.

Knock again.

Nothing.

"Are you sure they're home?" Gokudera rasped.

Tsuna frowned. "They're always at home. They hate socializing." They stepped away from the door and she gestured to him to lean against the wall. "I'm going to try the window."

"What-"

"I know for a fact that Rei-sensei always leaves the fourth grey window of the second story unlocked. I'll sneak in and take the medical kit and leave them a note to know it was me," she proposed.

He spluttered in shock. "But you'll fall! And I'm fine, really, you don't have to do this for me- I tried to kill you!"

Tsuna turned her eyes to him, expression gentle. "Well, you didn't want to attack me. I could tell. And I want some kind of friend to help me survive reconciling the Mafia with my current life."

Hayato couldn't utter a word of protest, too stunned by her acceptance and the fact that she wanted to be friends. Befriending a person that had just tried to kill her, voluntarily or not... he slumped down. "She really is Vongola material."

Tsuna went to pinpoint her target window, the one which was _only _about ten feet from the nearest tree. The trick was to climb the walls of the house to get to the window. Ladders didn't work, as the gravel ensured that leaning anything that big against the house would cause it to slide down and make anyone on it be severely injured as well. Fortunately, she had been taught the handholds and footholds how to climb the house (read: forced to climb until she memorized the way and stopped falling).

Scaling it took her a good couple of minutes, until she was under the sash of the window and managed to yank it open, enough room for her to shimmy through. Tsuna landed on the bathroom tiles, going for the cupboard where the first aid kit was. She jotted a quick note on some toilet paper and left it there, dropping back out through the window. Going through the front door would activate alarms that she'd rather avoid.

Rei-sensei was always oddly paranoid about break-ins.

When she got down to the earth again, it was simple to take care of hers and Gokudera-san's wounds from explosion burns. He also needed the healing salve to make the bruise around his neck fade by tomorrow. "Thank you, Jyuuhime," Gokudera mumbled, unused to kindness.

The girl sweatdropped. "Could you call me by my name? I don't want to be the Tenth of anything, and it is way too formal. Aren't we going to be friends, after all?"

Hayato's heart jumped off a cliff into a sea of feels.

* * *

The next day, she woke up to the usual chaos, pointedly ignoring her godfather throughout breakfast. Okay, maybe she was being childish, but today she had no wish to remotely even interact with him. Or undergo Boss training. Or have any conflicts. Yesterday was bad enough, and now everything was crashing down. Some sick feeling in her stomach whispered that the absence of her teachers yesterday was connected to her being Decima, too. Tsuna shook those off.

It's not like everyone surrounding her was somehow connected to the Mafia, right?

By the time she was out the door, waving goodbye to her family (Giotto-nii would be joining her at school in a few days time after he got all the transferring paperwork sorted out), she was too caught up in her thoughts to sidestep around the person that had planted himself firmly outside her front gate.

They crashed painfully, head meeting chest. "Oof! I'm sorry- Gokudera-san?" Tsunayuki apologized, then realized exactly who it was. The other teen didn't look disgruntled, just gave a half-hearted smile before lending her a hand.

"Good morning, Tsunayuki-sama," he greeted formally, nodding.

Tsuna flinched at the formality. "Err... do you need the -sama honorific?"

The bomber regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "You deserve it," he explained flatly, "I know you deserve it."

With a small sigh, she gave up on the argument. "Well, fine then, Gokudera-san-"

"Can you not address me so formally?" he requested, both of them falling in step as they headed towards the school. "I lost the match, so I have to serve you, after all. It seems improper."

She gawked. "L- Like you have any right to complain!" Tsuna protested. "If I call Gokudera-san something less formal, will you just please call me Tsuna?"

He was taken aback. That had been happening to him a lot these days, being taken by surprise. His new friends was full of spontaneity. She was hard to predict, and she was just... _interesting. _And warm. And comforting.

The Storm was caught in the Sky's embrace.

"Then... could you call me by my first name? Like friends?" he stammered, formal demeanor slipping for a moment. Tsuna stopped in her tracks, eyes wide with disbelief. Had he done something to offend her? "Well, only i-"

Her face split with a bright grin. "Oh, yeah! We're friends, aren't we!" Tsunayuki exclaimed. "I can't believe I finally have a friend!"

_Friend. _Not _servant _like he was supposed to be to the Decima who defeated him. _Friend._ "I will be your right-hand man, Tsuna-sama!" he declared excitedly.

Tsuna put her palm to her forehead. "Will you please drop the honorific, Gok- Hayato-san?" she begged.

All of a sudden, there was that fearsome Mafioso glare on his face. "Tsuna-sama is Tsuna-sama," he insisted.

She just gave up in general.

When they got to the school after fifteen minutes of talking and chattering and revelling in actually having someone they could call a friend, Tsuna froze a little bit before the main gates. Hayato noticed immediately. "Tsuna-sama?"

"Rei-sensei! Cao-sensei!" the brunette exclaimed, bolting for two adults leaning against the wall. One was a woman (hard to tell her sexl if you weren't observant) with long hair in a ponytail, and the other was a spiky-haired man lazily dressed in a white shirt and jeans. Seeing as Tsuna-sama was familiar with them (he supposed they were the ones' whose house she had broken into yesterday) Hayato simply followed her and stood a little ways behind. "Where were you two yesterday?"

"We're leaving," Rei said abruptly. "Moving."

Tsuna flinched. "What? Why?" she asked. "Why so suddenly? What about Zero Project?"

Cao answered this time. "Our backers retracted their funding. Our seiyuus were suddenly swamped with work. Only a few are available, but you know how big the cast is."

"But why are you _moving_?" she stressed the last word, afraid of the answer.

Cao looked at her, some sadness in his eyes. "You were a brilliant student, Sawada Tsunayuki."

Ryuukei slumped over. ''Your father- you know what his job is, right?"

_Oh no_. The girl felt her entire world beginning to fracture. "Don't tell me-"

"We were bodyguards. Assigned to protect your family from any danger. So I thought it was perfectly fine taking you in that day you showed up on our doorstep running from bulles. You needed self-confidence, like all kids, so we decided to help you uncover your talents," she took a shuddering sigh, "But as it turns out you are the to-be Vongola Decima, your interest in voice-acting and music lowers any encouragement to learn to take your role. So..." the woman fell silent.

Cao-sensei cleared his throat. "Your mentor is taking us out of the picture," he completed. With that being said, the cousins straightened up and walked away, ruffling her hair in the process. Moments later, they were gone.

Hayato did the only thing he could think of doing as her new friend: help her up after she had collapsed crying and take her up to the rooftop to mourn the loss of her life.

* * *

**The chapter could also be named: In Which Reborn is an Evil Godfather.**

**Pray pardon don't kill me, please! Hitoride and Cao are **_**not **_**leaving the story. Tsuna will not give up her dreams. She might be Dame-Tsuna, but she's not entirely a defeatist.**

**About Gokudera's term of address for Tsuna: He doesn't call her Jyuuhime or any of the like anymore because she's forced him to not see her as just a dazzling figure on a pedestal. She's just another person undergoing a struggle like his, trying not to slip into the Mafia and have their dreams destroyed. He can empathize with her, and he knows that the last things she needs is for someone to constantly remind her about her fate. So he settles for Tsuna-sama instead. Because she DOES deserve that honorific, because the type of person she is. He's found his Sky.**

**Anyway, I have a question for all of you. That unknown track that sounded like a rage song near the beginning of the chapter? It's up to you guys to choose what song it is! I have a Vocaloid song in mind. However, if you guys would like, instead the song with be one of my originals, again. I'm not asking for suggestions, just whether you guys would prefer another chapter with my original lyrics or not.**

**Also, Wrath and I have a tumblr (url is exile-wrath), though he is the one that is on it most of the time. If you'd ever like to ask me something, feel free to drop it in my askbox, and do address it to "Exile", or he'll answer it. I'll make sure to answer any actual questions.**

**Reviews = encouragement to update. **

**The next update should theoretically take less time than this one. Much less time.**


End file.
